OUR FINAL DESTINATION
by Rosalie Carlisle Cullen
Summary: What happens when Beck sees how his friends die in paris in a vision of a hotel crashind down. How do they survive... Do they survive? R&R please review!:D -Rosalie! No accidents,No coincidences,No escapes. YOU CAN'T CHEAT DEATH.  .  . NOT TWICE!:
1. Death shows no mercy

_Jade's POV in Paris_

"I can't believe we're here in Paris!" I said with a thrill of excitement.

"I know babe the city of love!" beck whispered while kissing me. Hard. Andre was doing the same to Tori and Robbie was doing the same to Cat. Andre and Robbie finally had enough courage to ask Tori and Cat to be their girlfriend.

_Beck's POV_

I am so happy me and Jade in the city of love I love her so much. Plus she's in for a big surprise since we're going to stay at the fanciest hotel in Paris Jade is gonna love me for this. As we got off the airport we saw a woman give tampons to her 2 sons and say "Put these in your ears, I don't want you getting ear damage because of the take off and landing"

" OKAY! Seriously weird" Jade says.

"No chizz!" Andre commented.

"Let's just go Babe!" I said kissing her.

As we were exiting we heard a man in a cowboy hat scream "HEY DOWN, IN FRONT ASSHOLE"

"Want a drink Beck?" Andre asked me handing me his binoculars.

"Oh!" Jade says digusted by the smell "is that straight up jack?"

"No! it's his Buddy Jim" Andre answers.

"Maybe later" I answer.

I knew it would take 4 hours to get to La Pu Bell so before another fight broke out I suggested we get a cab or what ever cabs are called in Paris.

_*4 Hours Later*_

"Merci!" Andre asked/said to the cab driver

"Au revoir" the cab driver said giving Andre a weird look like he was an idiot.

We walked inside kissing and hugging our girlfriends. 'This hotel was known to be over 100 years old. 'But it's not goanna collapse, is it? I have to get these thoughts out of my head, I mean I have my hot girlfriend in the city of love and I'm thinking about death!L

I have no idea what's going on I keep getting these bad feelings like my world will come crashing down any second and a cold wind, strange kind of, touches the back of my neck. Weird! I couldn't tell Jade she would go nuts on every girl within 100 ft of me, but still- "WHAT THE FUCK" Jade screams. A chandelier fell lose and started dangling because of the wire attachment and the small crystals had impaled the lady's head! And it had just fell loose on Robbie. My friend just died, I had a sad face as we were running out to the exit Jade was shocked, Tori was crying while Andre pulled her to the exit, Cat, she just froze up like a statue since her love died and Jade was pulling Cat or trying since Cat wasn't moving. Another chandelier was about to fall where cat and Jade were standing so I tried to push them out of the way but only succeeded to get Jade out of the way, Cat she died due to the chandelier crashing her.

"HOLLY CRAP!" I screamed as the chandelier crushed our sweet, soft and fragile Cat.

"Move Jade, come on hurry!" I yelled at her. Jade finally moved and when we turned back we saw Tori and Andre frozen in one spot because of the lady at the front desk's death the vase by the desk fell on her head and one piece of glass just shot there in her throat.

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. Andre and Tori ran towards the exit and then the ceiling just collapsed on her first then Andre.

"ANDRE!" we both screamed.

We were the only 2 people alive, the building was going to collapse, and the exit was blocked.

"At least we die together!" Jade said in a calm voice.

"We won't die love!" I said cupping her head in my head and giving he our last kiss, I hope it's not our last.

As we stood there making out all the wine bottles exploded and due to the heat radiation the fire started! I pushed Jade outside, but I didn't make outside. The fire caused one big wine bottle to exploded and impaled my chest, and just like death took me and with that the other half of the ceiling collapsed on me. . .

A few moments later I felt dizzy and 2 soft cold pale arms grabbed me. Jade's arms grabbed me and pulled me up off the floor. I saw Jade my Jade not in haven and not in hell but at the airport. I hugged her tightly like my life depended on it… and it probably did. But what were those images, a vision, sign that things I saw were gonna come true?…

**AU: PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT THIS IS BASED OFF THE FINAL DESTINATION AND BECK SAW HOW THEY WERE GOING TO DIE HE HAD A PREMONITION AND HE COLLAPSED ON THE FLOOR FOR LIKE 3 SECONDS! :D -Rosalie **


	2. Real Life, Not a Nightmare

_Beck's POV_

I had never been so terrified in my life. Weird huh the first time I'm scared and it's not by a rollercoaster, swimming or heights it's losing the only thing that keeps me together, losing my precious life, heart, and soul that was the beautiful piece of art named Jade. After a few seconds Jade pushed me off of her ending our tight embrace.

"WHAT HELL BECK?" she screamed.

Andre handed me the binoculars like in my vision.

"Oh! Is that straight up Jack?" Jade asked just like in my vision.

"No-"I cut Andre off by saying " It's-It's his buddy-Jim!" I said

"You have been in my stash. You snake!" he said and took his binoculars back.

"Cowboy in a hat he sits right there B32 to watch the take off!" I said remembering the loud cowboy. And as the cowboy came Andre said "Cowboy, nice prediction Master Beck!"

"Tampons. She gets tampons. She puts them in her kids' ears." I said rembering the funny fact.

"Hey put these in your ears!" the woman with tampons said.

"That's a lot of tampons for one woman." Andre joked while Tori asked me how I knew she was going to say that.

"Beck? Beck what's going on ?" Jade asked full of concern.

"Down something. Down in- Down in front, asshole." I said trying to remember.

"DOWN IN FRONT ASSHOLE!" the cowboy guy screamed. Things were happening like in my vision. Before I knew it Andre had dragged all of us on the bus to La Pu Bell!

I don't know how but we ended up in front of La Pu Bell.

"We gotta get the fuck away from here. We're gonna die. The building is gonna collapse!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Jade and Andre dragged me in the hotel anyways and I yelled it again.

"Hey kid, that ain't funny!" the cowboy said

"We gotta go. We gotta move now!" I screamed knowing what was going to happen.

"Relax Beck!" Jade yelled at me. When I tried grabbing her Andre pushed me back and I accidently tripped over the cowboy and his wife then the fight broke out I hot the cowboy on the head and stomped towards the exit.

"Excuse me" the security guard said "is this your idea of a joke? If you continue this I will have to remove you all!" he said through his teeth

"Fuck we'll remove ourselves!" I screamed, picked up Jade bridal style and ran through the exit.

"Fuck you beck ! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Andre yelled at me a few seconds later the whole building collapsed and filled with screams.

"That's what I mean!" I yelled back.

Jade had a tight grip around me and was terrified. Cat and Tori were crying into their boyfriend's shoulders. When I looked around and saw the lady from the front desk a few feet away from me and with her was the security guard a different one a black one not white! I honestly didn't give a damn all that mattered was that my friends were alive but most importantly Jade was alive.

" We could go to my beach house it's roughly 30 miles north from here." Jade said in a calm voice. As soon as she said that we started running towards a cab.

*1 hour later at Jade's beach house*

The ride here was filled with awkwardness no one dared to say a word there were 4 bedrooms me and Jade took the master bedroom near the balcony with the ocean view. Tori and Andre took the one opposite from us and cat and Robbie took the guest bedroom. Me and Jade didn't sleep at, all we couldn't we just couldn't. I know everyone felt like they were living a nightmare but this was life I remember reading " LIFE'S A BITCH & THEN YOU DIE … ANY QUESTIONS?" THIS WAS NOT A NIGHTMARE THAT WE COULD WAKE UP FROM IT WAS LIFE. THE REAL THING NOT WHAT YOU'RE TOLD WHEN YOU'RE 9 YEARS OLD SITTING ON YOUR PARENT'S LAP! At least we're safe right…RIGHT?


	3. Cute Crabs and Beautiful Boats

**AN: All of this will be in Beck's POV because he has the visions, except for the killer accidents those will be in the POV of those who die.**

_Beck's POV_

I was walking through the woods. So these were the woods Jade was talking about. I kept walking and walking through the woods calling Jade's name, since she's the most important person in my life and without her near me it feels like a part of my heart has been torn from it's original place and has been set on fire. As I heard a voice calling me, most likely Jade's so I kept running straight till I reached what looked like a peaceful beach with only Cat and Robbie sitting hugging each other it seemed like Robbie was whispering a few words of comfort to Cat. Then I started seeing these weird images like seashells, a crab and someone drowning and then faint loud screams that seemed to be cut of by sounds of waves, giant waves and sound of a boat's anchor.

I woke up panting and sweating, I realized I was in my boxers and Jade was right by me sleeping, my sleeping beauty. I grabbed her kissing her repeatedly, at first she was surprised but soon kissed back. Then she pulled away and I squeezed her in the tight embrace. Then I heard something that sounded like 'If you don't let me I will rip you're skin, pull your stomach out and put it over your hair' I got kind of scared at the stomach part so I let her go.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she whispered in a loud voice.

"I had a weird dream about Cat and Robbie on the beach and… seashells ,an-and drowning and then boat!" I kind of explained to Jade.

"Okay? I'm pretty sure it was just a bad dream"

"But it seemed real"

"Beck just try to relax I'm right here, Love You Babe," she told me and we started making out for a few minutes and went back to sleep, well at least she did I just watched her, like she was goanna vanish or just turn into dust and leave me alone in this world. And with that I fell asleep.

_*Next Morning* _

I woke up and didn't feel any weight on my chest, no cold arms wrapped around,no soft lips greeted me morning no Jade. WHERE'S JADE? I was freaking out.

"JADE! JADE? WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed

"We're down hear sleepy head," I heard Andre say "And your Sleeping Beauty is right here too!" I ran down the stairs not realizing I was still in boxers, so as soon as I appeared in the dining room Andre started laughing and Tori covered her eyes and it looked like Jade was trying to hold back a huge amount of laughter.

"WHAT?" I asked annoyed.

"Boxers" Jade said. Huh what does- wait a minute I didn't change. I'm still in boxers!

I stumbled up the stairs and when I got in my room I saw a bug and backed up a few steps and accidentally caused a book to fall and land on a page showing a man drowning, I didn't know what that was about I just knew it had something to do with my dream but what? I came back down in blue jeans with chains and a white T-Shirt.

" Beck if you're trying to get our minds of the hotel crash thing we're fine you should go in front of Robbie and Cat in boxers, that will defiantly take Cat's mind off the hotel" Jade teased. I gave her a smile knowing she had an actor's face although her eyes were melted blue meaning she was sad.

"What are Cat and Robbie up to?" I asked still scared about the dream, or whatever it was, I had.

"Outside enjoying the beach provided by Jade's beach house," Andre answered. NO NO NO! MY VISION CAN'T BE TRUE! I ran out side and saw…

_ROBBIE'S POV before Beck came out_

God! Cat is being such a pain, I mean don't get me wrong I love her more than my life but she has been babbling on and on about the hotel crash like seriously last night she didn't sleep and she didn't let me sleep. Not only that now she's mad at me because I accidentally fell asleep for 5 minutes and missed out on how I take life for granted and not marry anyone aka her. At that moment I felt like spiting out that I had bought a ring that day at the mall with Jade. That day was the worst day ever Cat almost broke-up with me because she thought there was something going on with me and Jade, I don't blame her because how can you not jump to conclusions when 1 boy and 1 girl are walking out of a weeding ring store? I can't wait for this trip to end and to propose to her. How to distract her? How to distract? Oh seashells.

"Hey Cat? Look seashells!" I said. I knew she loved seashells.

"Let's go get some!" she ordered and happily dragged me to the scattered seashells.

"Robbie get me that red one?" she asked making puppy eyes.

"Sure, Cat" I replied. As I bent down to get the red seashell and the waves took it towards the ocean so I moved closer to the ocean to get the red shell, as soon as I pick it up owwww!

"OWWWWWW!" I yelled as I was taken by the waves and pushed into the ocean.

"Help!" I managed to yell.

I must have been at least 5 or 6 miles away in a matter of minutes. WEIRD! Cat must be calling for help or trying to swim to me.

"I'm fin Cat!" I informed her. I wasn't sure she could hear me because I couldn't hear her properly either.

"Robbie…(something I couldn't hear)…look…boat!" she yelled. Boat? I heard a boat sound behind me…

_Cat's POV (when Robbie was drowning)_

Oh my god Robbie is drowning- oh one time my brother was drowning and then he-UGH NOT AGAIN I LOST THE MAIN FOCUS ROBBIE! UGH I HATE MYSELF! I thought for a few minutes and then jumped in the cold, freezing water that made me feel like needles were being pushed into every inch of my skin! One time my brother needed to have needles- UGH NOT AGAIN! I was terrified to see a ship about 30 seconds away!"Help!" I heard Robbie scream.

"ROBBIE I'M COMING!" I yelled as loudly as I could.

"I'm…(couldn't make out what he said) Cat!" he said. Awwww such a beautiful boat. . . WAIT IS THAT HEADED FOR ROBBIE?

"ROBBIE BEHIND YOU LOOK OUT BOAT!" I yelled as loud as I could. I knew I was too late, too distracted I kept on blaming myself for something that was clearly my fault as I was pushed by the waves to the shores. I just sat there frozen because one I didn't have and energy left and second because I felt like my heart was on fire my love was out of my life! And. . . . . It was MY fault!

I just waited for my friends to come and get me and tell me it was goanna be alright and everything was alright. EVEN THOUGH IT CLEARLY WASN'T! IT WAS MY FAULT ROBBIE'S BLOOD, AND INTESTINES WERE SCATTERED ON THE OCEAN FLOOR. My fault that his face was cut of his neck by the bottom of a boat and was mashed and squashed and unidentifiable! MY FAULT MY FAULT ALLL MY FREAKING FAULT!

**AU: SO SORRY U GUYS MUST HATE ME FOR HAVING CAT DEVASTATED! SORRY****L**** BUT HEY I'LL UPDATE AGAIN SOON MAYBE TOMORROW! ;P ****J**


	4. Could be Coincidence

_Beck's POV_

You know our dear beloved, cheerful, bubby and sweet Cat and how it's like the world ending if she's sad, well compared to this situation the amount of devastation in Cat could be enough to destroy the universe! She just froze next to something that looked like maybe a strawberry smoothie or cherry. Everyone froze Tori and Cat were crying and Andre was comforting Tori. Me and Jade just froze up, Jade was the first one to make a move, I tried to grab her wrist to stop her but she was to far and I wasn't going near scary mad Cat , yeah she's sweet and all but when she's mad oh she is scary.

"OH! Fragment (consider revising) Jade stumbled a few steps back and ended up falling on he back " That's intestines"

I started getting a hint of vomit in my mouth, and moments later I threw up.

"Whose?" Tori asked "Whose intestines?"

"Cat . . . ?" Jade said carefully trying not to get any emotions out of her "Where's Robbie?"

I hadn't realized that Robbie was missing I was too busy focusing on the intestines.

"He. . . He. . .he. . ." Cat tried to speak but was too terrified.

"Cat. . . . . SPIT IT OUT!" Jade yelled at her "Sorry."

"He. . . Died . . . . Because. . . The. . . . Ship. . . . And. . . seashells . . . Just. . . It just" and after that Cat started crying. It was horrible to see Cat cry and maybe that's why Jade ran inside. I tried to follow but she said to go comfort Cat. So I did and she told me the whole story, but I couldn't help but replace Robbie with Jade throughout the story and when I imagined Jade being crushed by a boat I started crying and I felt my heart had left me alone. Not only that it had all the things my dream had : a ship, drowning person, seashells and the red crab! But this is just coincidence. . . . . . Right? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . RIGHT?

_Jade's POV_

I felt sad for leaving Cat out there but she had others to comfort her. From Beck's nightmare last night those were some of the words he had spit out. This couldn't simply be passed by coincidence. No since the hotel collapsing, nothing in the world seems like a coincidence, everything seems like it's there to kill all of us. So I did what seemed to make the most sense to me at that moment so I went on the internet to search for things like- visions, dreams of true deaths and crap like that. Don't judge me, I mean I just saw a pile of disgusting organs and blood and god knows what. Anyways, as I pressed the 'Enter' key I saw over 1,500 results. The first one witch was over 15 years ago about some kid named Alex who has a vision._ Alex a 17 years old teenager who was going to Paris with his class of 40 students including teachers. 15 seconds before the plane's takeoff Alex started yelling 'Listen to me this plan will blow up' and it did shortly after takeoff but Alex managed to get off the plane with his best friend Tod, his French teacher's wife , Terry, Coner, Billy and Claire. Days later his friend Tod had an accident in his bathroom. He was trying to take the clothes off the metal string that was hanging in the middle of his bath tub but he tripped on the slippery water covered floor and the wire tangled around his throat causing him suffocation and death. Next was Terry. She got run over by a bus. Then she died because of a knife impaling her chest. Next was Billy Hitchcock. Alex and his friends say Coner should be next but Alex saw it and if he saw it he intervened and if he intervened he changed the design. So Billy was next. 6 months later in Paris Coner dies because of a sign 801 getting loose and crashing into him which ironically looked like 180 the flight that 'should have' killed him. Alex was next to go and Claire Rivers is now in a mental facility._

Wow that was some crazy crap. There were many more some about a pile up on highway 23 and some a bout a rollercoaster ride called THE DEVIL'S RIDE and another about a racecar track accident. In the last one over 50 people died. And all of them claim to have seen the vision just like Beck's. So I made a copy for all these 'explanations'.

"GUYS GET IN HERE !" I yelled. Beck was the first one to come running in with horror on his face but when he saw me relief took it's place.

"What do you want Jade?" Andre asked

"Let's have a cup of coffee before we start talking" I said realizing it was 7 o'clock so we(Tori, Andre , and Beck) sat comforting Cat from 10:30 AM to 7:00 PM. Tori turned on the TV.

"A memorial service will be held at the hotel La Pu Bell on street Mickinley 180 Exit 25." the reporter on the TV said.

"I think we should go to the memorial" I suggested and Beck nodded agreeing.

"I cant" she said with fear in her eyes "I cant go back there Jade"

"Yeah screw that!" Andre added

"I mean the least we can do is pay our respects to those people-" I got cut of by Andre

"What people?" he asked "People that didn't have a with them to tell them to get out of the way!" he said pointing towards Beck. "Look Cat not that we're not sorry that Robbie died it's just that many people die every day" Andre only said Cat instead of Lil red when he was serious.

"That's actually why I asked you guys to come here" I said "yesterday night Beck had a strange dream. . . . But according it wasn't a dream he said they were these random sounds and images that didn't make any sense and then when I found out what killed them. They were sings to see how next person is going to die."

"Wait what do you mean the next person?" Vega said freaking out.

"Okay. . . Don't laugh but I spent the last 4 hours searching things like visions and premonitions just to see how much I could find and Beck wasn't the only one who had these visions," everyone was looking at me like I was a freak "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY! These articles are about people who have a vision, they save themselves from the disaster and then they die" I finished.

"Okay so people die, big deal" Andre said clearly misunderstanding me so I repeated.

"ALL the survivors die" I said making it a little more clear.

"We survived does that mean we all die?" Tori asked panicking " Well who's next?"

"The person who had the premonition would know" I answered and we all looked at Beck.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Beck yelled, "Did you get this from Flight 180?"

"YEAH!" I answered quickly

"I read that article. Some people say the chain can be broken like if you were to intervene into someone's death, it would break the chain and some say if you intervene you're just changing up the batting order sooner or later you're up" He said.

"That is some spooky, physco, babble, shit" Andre said I couldn't blame him I mean would you believe us?

"SHUT. UP. You know what this stuff does to me!" Tori said freaking out.

"I'm just saying he could be watching a ton of TV" Andre said trying to defuse the tension but failing.

"Tori it's okay. All we're trying to do is to figure out what's going on." I said surprisingly calm.

"Well you're gonna have to figure that out without me, maybe you can talk to me when I come back from a drive but right now let me go and get some fresh air." she said and hurried out the door.

"See what you guys did she went from uptight but normal to uptight but totally insane!" Andre yelled at us.** AU I KNOW THAT ANDRE IS NOT LIKE THIS BUT I NEED SOMEONE IN THE STORY TO BE 'THE ONE WHO DOESN'T BELIEVE IN THE WHOLE DEATH THING'.**

"Why you gotta be like that I mean she saw someone die in front of her!" Beck said

"So did we!" Andre yelled back storming to the patio and near the gigantic swimming pool.

"Would it kill you to be sensitive" I yelled.

"Don't know never tried it" he replied as I closed the balcony/patio door.

"Well that went great" I said.

"Yeah our friends think we're crazy it's great" He replied sarcastically.

"Maybe we are they're probably just weird coincidences!" I said a little unsure. "Right Babe?"

"BABE?" I asked again.

"BECK!" I asked panicking. He had a blank face and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

WHAT DO I DO!


	5. Dangerous Gym

_Beck's POV_

"Babe" were the only words I heard before I was taken back into _the woods._

_I kept on walking into the light, afraid but curious so see who was next to leave. I took the last step and saw Cat doing her favorite gymnastics routine on the. She was good. Then like last time I saw random images like water, Cat' and a screw and a balance beam also cat was doing swings on a pole upside-down. _And by Jade shaking me and yelling I was brought back to reality.

"I'm fine Jade, but we need to find Cat!" I yelled at her. She immediately nodded.

"Ummm . . . Oh . . . She left with Tori to the Gym it's only like 15 minutes away!" she answered.

"Let's go"I said

"Go where?" Andre asked us.

"To get Cat" I answered about to step out the door but Andre grabbed my shoulder.

"What's this about?" he asked us.

"HE. WILL. TELL. YOU. ON . THE. WAY!" Jade screeched and gave a death glare to Andre causing him to shut up. Jade was driving none of us were happy about it but she was the fastest driver and believe it or not many things could happen in 15 minutes. While she was driving like the maniac she is (still love her though) I told Andre about the vision and this time he didn't make and comments. Maybe he was starting to believe. Maybe just maybe.

"We're here!" Jade yelled opening the car doors and running inside. First thing we saw was a crowd, a big one. Next thing was Tori crying and repeating 'I shouldn't have let her'. Jade immediately ran towards the crowd with tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"AHHHHHHH!. . . . . . . AHH. . . .AHH" Jade screamed stopping for a breath in between. The screams caused me to run over to her just to see her crying. My heart broke and shattered into pieces. Jade never cried never. It was hard to take my eyes off of the crying Jade who let her walls down and opened up to cry for the first time. I finally somehow managed to take my eyes off of Jade after a few minutes and looked at what was making her cry.

"oh my god" I whispered as Jade came and hugged me because she saw me crying first time. Jade and I fell to our knees to see what lay before us a lifeless soul. Legs with her head. And her spine poured right out the flesh. This is what seeing hell must be like because it honestly hurt. . . A lot.

**Q: HOW MANY OF U WATCHED FINAL DESTINATION 5? ALSO WHO SHOULD DIE NEXT? 1)Andre, 2)Tori,3) A Security Guard,4) the lady at the front desk or5) an old lady? Please answer!**


	6. Bones,and Signs

_Tori's POV (Before The Death)_

I stormed out Jade's house, with Cat following me, I did believe in what Jade and Beck said and so did Cat , unlike ANDRE!

"Tori take me to the Gym I want to do some gymnastic routines" cat said with pleading eyes ,that were red and puffy from crying over Robbie, not to mention they also held hurt. I just couldn't say no!

"I'd love to" I answered. We both sat in the front my eyes changing from time to time to take a small glance at Cat, who was pulling the rubber band around her wrist, to the road that didn't do anything.

"What's that?" I asked Cat indicating I ment the rubber band around her wrist.

"It's something that relaxes me and for good luck you know since the whole death thing is going on . . . You know!" she told me. I couldn't help but smile at her, I also couldn't help but worry about more people dying!

"We're here!" I said in Cat's bubby voice which caused cat to make a happy squeal and smile. _Yes I finally got her to forget about the deaths._ I couldn't have felt prouder.

_Nobody's POV_

Tori and Cat entered the gym only to find other cheerleaders and girls doing their own routines. Cat walked up to the owner and signed in for 30 minutes. _Cat was really god with her routine that's what helped her in dancing, too bad Jade didn't come she was better than any _of us Tori thought. When Cat was about to start her routine she came up to Tori.

" I really don't feel like doing this" Cat said really nervous.

"Come on you know gymnastics relaxes you and this is only one routine and we can go to the spa to relax!" Tori tried and . . . . Succeeded.

"Kay! Kay!" she said. Cat then realized that the air conditioning wasn't on, so she complains about the extreme heat of the gymnasium, urging the owner to turn it on. When the air is finally activated, it shakes from over use, causing one of the screw to fall out and land sharp-side up on the balance beam, with no one realizing it. Cat goes on the beam gracefully dancing her half routine through and has several close calls with screw, she misses it and it goes unnoticed. As she practices on the high beams, another gymnast practicing on the beam, step on the screw!"OUCH!" she screams out. Thank god it wasn't Cat who stepped on the screw. The girl falls off the beam and knocks over a bowl of chalk, the same one Cat's lucky rubber band snapped in. the powder is then blown into the fan and temporally blinds Cat while she is gracefully flipping on the high beams. The chalk gets on her body and distracted unable to see, Cat lets go of the bar and flips in mid-air , landing on her neck, while the powder preventing her from slipping her caused her spine to snap and her leg bones around knees poked out and her spine poking out her neck. Tori ran over to the lifeless Cat, in horror while Cat's hand twitched. Then Tori ran in the far corner where the garbage can was and puked in it not only that with the puke blood also came out. _Could this be a sign like Beck and Jade said was I next. I should have never let cat let go do the routine or even agree to bring her here. She even got sings like her lucky rubber band breaking! I should get one for my own security hmmm. . . . That's when Beck and Jade walked in panic struck while Andre comforted me_ Tori thought.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHO SHOULD BE NEXT? 1) AN OLD LADY, 2) SECURITY GUARD, 3) LADY AT THE FRONT DESK, 4) ANDRE OR 5) TORI? PLEASE REVIEW:D -ROSALIE **


	7. VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ CONTENT

MADE SOME CHANGES TO THE FIRST CHAPTERS SO READ BECK'S VISION AGAIN IF U DON'T WANT TO HERE IS WHAT HAPPENED-** JADE LIVES AND MAKES IT OUT THE HOTEL! I DID THIS SO LATER ON IT CAN MAKE THE STORY INTRESTING!:D**


	8. The Game and it's Rules

Beck's POV

Cat our sweet Cat is not dead. She is not dead . . . Not Dead _I kept trying to convince myself but a voice kept repeating in my head saying _

_but she is _

like a faint whisper. In front of us was the most innocent person ever and what did she do to deserve this just by leaving the hotel? Where's the justice in that? I remember what Jade had told me.

'_Our world doesn't hold justice' _and I'm starting to think Jade's right. Jade I need her what happens when she dies. . . . NO SHE WILL NOT DIE! Wait she made it out the hotel alive! Just as I was thinking that a black man comes up to us and says beware and takes cat in a stretcher to roll her out. But Jade followed the man out and dragged us behind her.

_Jade's POV_

I followed his outside and the rest of the gang, that was alive followed. Just thinking that kills me inside. And a new set of fresh tears come in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BEWARE?" I yelled/asked.

"I've seen this before, a few lucky people survive a sudden disaster, then one by one death comes to claim them all." he answered me "unless in the first premonition someone has survived?" he them asked.

"Yeah Jade. . . She survived . . . I pushed her out the door before the building collapsed on me." Beck said

"Why her?" Andre and Tori yelled "Is she more important than the rest of us, worth more?" I instantly felt bad but felt worst when he said this "What she deserves to live more than we do?"

"No, it's just that you all died before I could get any of you out" Beck replied with calmness in his voice.

"The rules have changed!" The man said. WHAT THE FUCK I wanted to yell. But I didn't. . . surprisingly.

"RULES?" I demanded.

"Before you survived that accident, the rules of death were simple one- you die in the same precise order you were ment to and, the most important, rule 2- only new life can defeat death, as in someone is about to die the way you guys are, and are drowning in a car and are saved, that is new life that used to be the way to break the chain." **the man **finished.

"Wait what do you mean 'used to be'?" I asked I needed to know I couldn't lose any more of my friends specially Beck!

"After Beck had the vision" **the man **said pointing at Beck "The rules changed since Jade survived unlike other visions where everyone at the scene dies"

"WHAT ARE THE RULES?" I demanded and Beck slid his hands around my waist.

"In order to survive you let death take someone else and you take their spot in the list so if you" **the man **pointed to Andre " were to kill a little girl you would live as long as she is destined to and she would take you're place in death"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! We kill someone, we get their life and live as long as they are ment to?" Beck asked

"I don't make the rules, I just clean up after the game is over" **the man **said giving us a creepy smile. He got in his car and sped off.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU WANT DYING TORI, ANDRE, SECURITY, OLD LADY OR GIRL AT THE FRONT DESK? REMEMBER TORI HAS TO DIE BEFORE ANDRE!:D -ROSALIE **


	9. FBI Calls

_Tori's POV_

Call me a physco but I believed each and every single word that came out of his mouth, Beck seemed pissed, why? Oh right the black dude was throwing flirty looks at Jade. I'm surprised Beck didn't kill him. Kill . . . Right! But who will I kill? I have never even killed a bug in my life. Calm down it's not my fault Cat died I mean have you seen the crazy things she was doing.(**I KNOW TORI IS BEING A BITCH BUT. . . SORRY!:D SHE JUST WANTS TO BLAME IT ON SOMEONE BUT HERSELF!).**I shouldn't panic, panic makes me freezes me up. Calm down, calm down. WHY WONT I CALM DOWN!

_Andre's POV_

"You guys aren't believing that bull crap are you?" I demanded surprised that my friends believe that.

"Andre's right there could be natural causes to the hotel collapse." Jade agreed. Gotta love ya Jade

"Yeah, more like supernatural!" Tori added. Everyone gave Tori a look.

"Sorry but have you seen the crazy things they do up there, I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often!" Tori yelled. What's wrong with her, maybe just . . . Guilt?

I still can't believe he saved Jade and not his best friend! God I hate him. I didn't realize I was glaring at Jade with a 'smirk but, I had a plan I know who to kill and don't worry it's someone you love very much! (INSERT EVIL SMIRK HERE)

_Beck's POV_

First of all WE HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE TO SURVIVE? No way am I gonna kill someone. Second I am beyond pissed that 30 year old was staring at Jade in lust all the time! HATE HIM!

" Well I don't know about you guys I'm taking a walk to clear my mind, meet you at the end of the bridge, Jade and Beck can take the car and me and Andre walk?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Sure…" me and Jade said while Andre kept staring at Jade and nodded.

_Jade's POV_

Beck and I got in the car to drive home. Just as he opened up the door for me he had that blank look on his face. Was he getting another vision? I decided not to ask. Well until he knew himself.

_Beck's POV_

_Damm not the woods again!_ I thought to myself. I ran as fast as I could so I could at least save the next one. I saw an old lady crossing the street and the lady from the front desk helping her. Few seconds later my vision started to blur like there was sand in my eyes and then heard a car horn and felt blood on my hands. But that wasn't it I heard a car crash and the news reporter I couldn't make out what she said because I started to come to my senses, to reality.

"WHO? WHERE? HOW?" Jade asked. Wow that girl really knows me:D

"The old lady, the woman at the front desk don't know where" I replied.

We both hurried in the car as we were about to start driving the radio turned on by itself and the song was 'Highway to Hell' thank you death for the clue.

"I'm gonna guess in a highway" I said and Jade gave me a look. If looks could kill.

I hurried and sped off. Jade kept trying to find a radio station that was giving the news on any car accidents. A few seconds later Jade's cell started ringing, it was an unknown number.

"WHAT?" Jade yelled into the phone after putting it on speaker.

"This is the F.B.I agent Shrieck , and Miss. West you should speak in a friendly tone" Agent said.

"I suggest you stop suggesting things!" she yelled into the phone. Jade Jade Jade.

"Jade…" I said in a low tone.

"Beck…" she said the same way.

"Is Mr. Oliver there with you?" the agent asked.

"Yes, he is" Jade answered "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Mr. Oliver and Miss. West I would like to meet you and your friends-" he was cut off by Jade.

"Robbie and Cat died" she said calmly.

" I realize that" Shrieck said " I would like to meet you 2 and what's left of your group that survived the Hotel accident"

"Sure. . ." I answered.

"Today at exactly 1:00 o'clock near McKinley Highway, near Exit 180, Rout 23"

"SURE BYE!" Jade yelled into the phone before snapping it shut.

"15" Jade mumbled.

"What?" I asked. 15?

"15 minutes to get to McKinley!" she shouts at me. The ways of Jade West. I sped off to the Hidhway only to be greated by another survivor who was next. Why cant my life be. . . NORMAL!


	10. My Promise

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I PROMISE AN UPDATE TOMORROW!LOVE YA!**


	11. Highway To Hell

**Security Guard's POV**

Damm! I still can't get that incident out of my head. Man am I thankful for that long – haired boy, who looked a little like Aladdin now that you think about it. I have no idea what would have happened to my family and child if I died. Did I mention I'm married with a kid and another on the way? It's like they are my life and I'm theirs. Oh! I forgot my name. It's Darwin. Darwin is driving to his house. It always sounds funny.

**3rd person POV**

While Darwin was driving he was on McKinley highway which exactly where Beck and Jade were. What a coincidence (SARCASTIC!). All three noticed each other, but what they didn't notice is that their cars were headed for each other.

Jade was the first one to notice.

"Uhhh-Beck?" she asked nervously. Hoping Beck knew how to drive, especially in this situation.

"I can't control the steering wheel" he jerked the steering wheel to the right so the 2 cars wouldn't slam into each other. But it wouldn't budge, "Help me." Beck demanded.

Jade instantly started pushing the wheel to the right. No use it just wouldn't move. Beck held Jade's hands knowing they couldn't do anything. Beck noticed something. Darwin wasn't moving his car to the left or right either. And in the middle stood the lady from the front desk. Beck knew the first one to hit the lady wouldn't die within weeks, they would live as long as they were meant to. So if Beck killed her he would get her life and would be able to live. Suddenly Becks car started driving faster and faster and faster. One problem. Beck wasn't driving it. He tried using the car horn but it was like the lady was hypnotized. She wouldn't move.

As the car slammed into the lady, she let out an ear piercing scream. As the car passed over her body, Jade and Beck flinched. . . a lot. And finally the car stopped.

As the car stopped Beck was the first one to jump out. He went over to the dead body.

The face was unidentifiable. Blood was all around her, the only part that wasn't attached to her was the left side of her face which lay 5 inches away.

Beck looked around for Jade and when he didn't see her, Panic seized him. The he remembered Jade was in the car.

He ran to his car yanking open the door. Jade sat in the passenger seat like a statue.

"Jade. . . Babe?" Beck asked unsure of what to say. Jade was still completely still.

"huh…?" her voice was weak as she got out of the car. 5 minutes later her eyes widened as realization set in, then her eyes had tears in them.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Beck asked concerned not because the lady was dead but because Jade started crying, which rarely ever happened even when her pets or family members passed away.

"You won't die" she said barely above a whisper. Something clicked in becks head. He remembered how him and his friends had to kill someone else. He "killed" the lady so he's safe.

Beck let out a smile. But soon it turned into a frown of realization.

**BECK'S POV**

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver" we heard a cold voice. I couldn't help but smile at that Mrs. Jade Oliver, sounds nice doesn't it?

"Miss. West" Jade spoke. "Correct yourself its Miss. West."

'Not for long' I thought.

"My apologies miss, I am agent Shrek." He introduced himself "We talked over the phone?"

"Of course" Jade said.

"Both of you will have to come to the police station regarding the La Pu Bell incident" he informed.

We both nodded. I was happy but devastated and horrified.

I was happy because I could spend the rest of my life with Jade.

Devastated because my friends might or might not be dead. If they are not then they will die.

Horrified because I had no idea what was coming next.

**Who should die next? I'm thinking Tori. What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHO TO KILL NEXT?**


End file.
